Forever and Always
by Emu97
Summary: It was just another normal Tuesday...or so I thought. I was going about life as I usually would. Then we locked eyes,and I knew then that nothing would ever be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

**Title page!**

**Contents **

Preface …..

Chapter 1…

Chapter 2…

Chapter 3…

Chapter 4…

Chapter 5…

Chapter 6…

Chapter 7…

Chapter 8…

Chapter 9…

Chapter 10…

Chapter 11…

Chapter 12…

Chapter 13…

Chapter 14…

Chapter 15…

1 Corinthians 13:15

"_And now theses three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love"_

**Preface**

**Chapter 1**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"uhhhh" I groaned, as I squinted still half asleep.

I lifted my head, and swung my arm around to hit my alarm clock to stop the infernal beeping.

I sighed and let my head crash back on the pillow. I have had roughly four hours sleep as I had to run patrol with Sam last night to protect Bella from the red head.

"EMBRY!" My mother screeched "Get down here, right this minute!"

I groaned. I swung my legs off the bed and padded down our small stair case in the humble cottage I call home.

My mother was stood in the hallway just opposite the bottom of the stairs. She had just woken up, her long, coal hair was swept up in a messy bun. Her eyebrows were knitted together and her lips were pursed.

Her angry face.

"Where were you last night?" she asked "I checked on you at two thirty this morning and you were not in your room"

I looked at the floor letting my growing, shaggy, untamed hair cover my eyes.

"You need to stop being so rebellious, and stop sneaking out. I specifically told you, no going out past your curfew, and you disobeyed me! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Sorry" I muttered

She glared at me, "Is that it? This is the fifth time this week!," She exclaimed "You can't keep on doing this I have had enough!"

She gave me one last stern look then marched off.

I grabbed some food and a shower then headed out the door, to head to Sam and Emily's as I do every morning.

It usually rains one hundred and forty days of the year here on average.

I walked down the brief, dusty, road with the warm, beams of sunlight hitting my skin making glow slightly.

I could hear the others in the kitchen chatting loudly as I walked up the path.

I walked up the porch to be greeted my Emily, "Morning Em, help yourself to food in the kitchen"

"Thanks" I replied

I walked on in and grabbed a plate piled high with scrambled egg. I sat at the table opposite Paul and gobbled down my food.

"Mum?" asked Jake

"Yeah" I muttered

"Let him tell his mum, it's clearly causing friction" Jared suggested to Sam

"No," I butted in "This secret is way too big!"

"You sure?" Sam asked

I nodded

I grabbed my bag from the floor, where I kept it and left to walk to school. I waved good bye to Emily and headed off.

I walked into the school entrance and headed to the far east corner of the campus in head of the math rooms.

Double math.

That will take me up to lunch. I sat there clock watching the two hours I stuck in the room. As soon as the bell rang I grabbed my bag and ran out the field behind the school. I walked into the wooded area put my bag down by the tree, took my clothes up and neatly folded them on top of the bag. I ran into the woods and could feel my body begin to shift from human to wolf.

I could feel my paws hit the ground at an increasing rate, with the increased sound of leaves crunching beneath me. I ran the loop around La Push in record time, only 6 minutes. Getting quicker, at last. I ran back up through the wooded area near the school, I changed back to human, put my clothes back on, grabbed my bag and walked back to school. I walked into the cafeteria where all the students were currently eating lunch. I walked in and grabbed a seat at the table next to Quil.

I grabbed the apple off his tray and took a bite out of it.

"Hey!" he objected

I looked up, I turned to look at Quil. I shrugged, I turned to look back down at my apple.

I suddenly made eye contact with a small girl, and I couldn't look away.

Shoulder length, dirty, blonde hair. Bright, blue, piercing eyes that looked straight through you. I couldn't pull my eyes away from her. It was like I was being…pulled towards her, and nothing else mattered, I couldn't see anyone but her.

This girl….she…she was my imprint…

8


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually I tore my eyes away from her, I shook my head I disbelief. I cannot believe that just happened.

I just sat there, I could feel the guys at the table staring at me, I could also feel her eyes on me, I went red.

"Embry, did you hear what I said?" Seth demanded

"Shhh Seth" Paul said

I dropped my apple on the table with a slight thud. Stood up and walked over to her.

She was sat at a corner of the cafeteria alone, picking at her food.

I approached the table, but she hadn't looked up. I doubted she had noticed my presence. I coughed.

She looked up at me and blushed.

"Oh…sorry," she said "I didn't mean to stare, I don't really know what happened…"She stuttered

"Don't worry about it. Is this seat taken?"

"No take the chair if you want it" she replied

I laughed "I meant is it alright if I sit with you?"

She smiled awkwardly and nodded. I took this as my queue to sit down.

"I haven't seen you around here before are you new?" I asked

She nodded "My family moved here last week"

"You have a beautiful accent by the way, are you English?" I asked

"Yeah" she replied

"Ah that's awesome"

"Thanks, how long have you lived here?" she asked

"My whole life, my mother was originally from the Makah tribe but my father is a Quileute" I said

Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "Right" she said

I laughed, "You can tell you're not from around here"

"Do you want to explain it then?" she asked

"Well as you can see," I said glancing around the cafeteria "Everyone here looks pretty similar, tan skin, dark hair. That's because La Push is an Indian reservation. All of us of American Indians."

She smiled "Oh right wow, that's so cool!" she paused "Sorry I didn't catch your name"

"That's because I never threw it" I winked at her "Embry Call for the record" I informed her

She smiled "Well nice to meet you Embry. You are the first person that has spoke to me today, and for the record I love the name, my mum used to watch a soap with a man called Embry in it. If I was a boy that's what I would have been called"

"Really! That's weird my mom named me after a soap star must have been the same one." I replied "So what's your name?" I asked

"Capri Campbell" She replied#

"A very beautiful, exotic name," I said "Just like you"

She blushed and smiled "Thank you"

"Anyway," I said "Why did you move here, quite a move from England" I asked

Capri sighed and said "My mum is ill and she wanted to move out here"

"Wow, I am really sorry, is there nothing that can be done?" I asked

"Not too sure really, she thinks she will die but I think otherwise" She confided

"I'm really sorry to hear that" I said

"Anyway lets change the subject" she said

"So, you don't have any friends here yet then?" I asked

She shook her head

"Well tonight there is a bonfire on the beach and the elders will be telling stories about our heritage, so you can come, there will be a bunch of us" I suggested

"I don't know…" she muttered

"Please" I begged "Pleassse"

She sighed "I don't know where the beach is"

"I'll meet you somewhere and I can walk you down there" I suggested, "Where do you live?"

"Opposite the woods" she said

"Albert lane?" I asked

She nodded, "My friend lives there, meet me where the sign is at lets say 7 and I can walj you down there, yeah?"

"Sure" she smiled

The shrill, ringing of the school bell stopped our conversation.

"See you later on then…" she said as she hurried off to next class leaving me sat alone in the corner.

My friends walked up to me.

Paul said "Imprinted on a British bird, classy." He said

I glared at him and walked to next lesson.

I sat through the next three periods just thinking about her, about tonight. I couldn't get her out of my head, especially those eyes. Those piercing blue eyes.

~7pm~

I waited by the sign next to Jacobs house that read 'Albert road'. Jacob walked out the house.

"Waiting for Capri?" he asked

I nodded

"Dad told me" he confirmed my knowledge

I smiled

"Nervous?"

"A bit" I answered

He nodded, we heard a door close and saw Capri walk towards us. I looked her up and down. Dark red hoodie, Black skinny jeans and black converse. She would fit in.

"I'll see you down there then" Jacob said to me

He turned to Capri "Nice too meet you Capri, I'm Jacob and I'll see you down there" he said jogging down the road.

"Hey" I said "You look beautiful"

"Thank you" she replied as we walked down the street to the beach in a comfortable silence.

I walked her over to the logs were we all gathered for the meetings.

I sat down on a log and she sat next to me.

"Everyone this is Capri" I said

She smiled shyly

"This is Paul and Rachel, Jacob and Bella, Seth and Leah, Jared and Rebekah, Sam and Emily, Brady and Collin, Sue, Billy and Quil."

"Hey" she said

"Are you all ready to begin?" Billy asked

We all nodded ready.

As the fire crackled in the early evening light Billy began to tell the stories of our heritage to us, we had heard them all a million times before, with the exception of Bella and Capri.

"The Quileute tribe settled in La Push and became efficient fishermen and shipbuilders. As time passed, other peoples coveted their land and moved against them for it. The tribe was small and could not defend themselves, so they took their ships and left the land. At sea, Kaheleha used the magic in their blood to defend it. He was the first Spirit Chief in Quileute history. He and all the men left the ships in spirit only, using the original power of Quileute Astral Projection, leaving their bodies behind under the care of the women. Though they could not physically hurt the enemy, the warriors had other ways. They blew fierce winds into enemy camps; they could make great screaming in the wind and could manipulate animals to do their bidding. Animals were the only ones that could see them and help. The invading tribe had packs of thick-furred dogs to pull their sleds in the north, and which were set against them. Bats were brought out of the cliff caverns. As a result, the dogs and bats won and the survivors of the invaders scattered thinking the harbor cursed. The Quileutes released the dogs, who ran wild, and returned to their bodies victorious.

The Hohs and the Makahs made treaties with the Quileutes because they wanted nothing to do with their magic.

Generations passed and the last of the great Spirit Chiefs came to be. Taha Aki was a man of peace and was known for his wisdom. However there was one man named Utlapa who believed that they should use their magic to expand their control over the Hohs and the Makahs, building an empire. When the spirit warriors left their bodies their minds were all connected with each other. Taha Aki did not like what Utlapa wanted and banned him from the tribe. Utlapa left and hid in the nearby forest.

Taha Aki was vigilant and protected his people even when there was no danger. Every so often, the Spirit Chief would leave the village to a sacred and secret place in the mountains. He would leave his body behind and searched the surrounding areas for any dangers or threats. One day, Utlapa followed Taha Aki planning to kill him, but as he waited for him to leave his body he hatched another plan. Utlapa left his body, took Taha Aki's body, and killed his own. Taha Aki knew immediately what was happening when Utlapa joined him in the spirit world. He raced back to his sacred place but was too late. He followed his body in his spirit self down to the tribe. For weeks he watched with despair as Utlapa made sure everyone believed he was Taha Aki. Then Utlapa's first edict came: no warrior was to enter the spirit world because he had a vision of danger, but in truth he was afraid of Taha Aki. Utlapa took liberties with the tribe that no one ever dreamed of. He took a second and a third wife, even though Taha Aki's wife still lived. Eventually, Taha Aki brought a great wolf down the mountains to kill Utlapa and free the tribe, but Utlapa only hid from it behind his warriors. The wolf ended up killing a young man, making Taha Aki's grief greater.

Taha Aki had been away from his body long enough to be in agony. He felt doomed of never being ever to cross the line between life and death. The great wolf followed him through the forest and Taha Aki felt jealous of the animal; at least it had a body and a life. At that moment the Spirit Chief had an idea that changed the future of the Quileutes. He asked the animal if he could share his body with him and the wolf complied. As a single being, the wolf and the man went to the village. The people feared the wolf, shouting for the warriors' help. The warriors came with spears in their hands, but they stopped in surprise of what the wolf was doing: the wolf was retreating from the warriors and trying to yelp the songs of their people. The warriors realized what it was doing and could only think that it was being influenced by a spirit.

An old warrior, Yut, disobeyed the orders of the false chief and left his body. Yut gathered the truth in an instant and welcomed Taha Aki. Almost instantly, Utlapa realized what had happened and raced towards Yut's body with his knife. The other warriors were confused. Yut went back into his body but could not fight Utlapa off before warning the others, as he was too old. Taha Aki watched as Yut's spirit left the world and he returned to the wolf's body feeling a great rage. The wolf shuddered and transformed into a man before the eyes of the warriors. The man did not look like Taha Aki's body, but like his spirit self, which the warriors recognized instantly. Utlapa tried to run but Taha Aki had the strength of the wolf and killed him. Upon realization of what had happened, everything returned to normal. The only change he kept in place was the forbidding of spirit travel. From then on he was known as the Great Wolf or the Spirit Man. He led the tribe for many years because he did not age. He fathered many sons, who in time found that they too could turn into wolves on reaching manhood. However, they were all different because the wolf form reflected the spirit of the man. Some became warriors like Taha Aki and did not age, others did not like to transform, and started to age.

After Taha Aki gave up his spirit self, trouble began in the North with the Makahs. Several young women had disappeared and they believed the neighboring wolves were to blame. However, all the wolves knew it was none of them because their minds were still connected with each other. Taha Aki did not want a war, especially since he could not lead his people any longer. He gave his eldest son, Taha Wi, the responsibility of finding who was to blame. Taha Wi led five wolves in search through mountains looking for evidence but they only found a strange, sweet scent. They followed it and the journey took them so far north that Taha Wi sent the two younger brothers back to inform the chief. Taha Wi and the other two never returned.

A year later, two Makah maidens were taken from their homes on the same night and the Makahs called upon the wolves. The Quileutes found the same sweet scent and went on the hunt once more. Only one of them returned. Yaha Uta, the eldest son of Taha Aki's third wife, returned carrying strange cold pieces of a corpse. He described what had happened to his brothers. One of them underestimated the strength of the creature and became a victim. Yaha Uta and his other brother were more careful but the creature matched their movements and got his hands on one of them. Yaha Uta found an opening on the creature's throat and began tearing at him desperately trying to save his brother. It was too late but he succeeded in ripping his enemy apart.

Yaha Uta laid the remains of the creature on the ground to be examined. Suddenly the corpse began to attach itself together and so the elders set fire to it. They spread the ashes far and wide, except a small bag which Taha Aki wore around his neck to be warned if the creature ever decided to get himself together again. The creature was called the Cold One and the Blood Drinker. They feared there were others like it since they only had one wolf protector left. Then came the Cold Woman, its mate. She was the most beautiful creature to be seen, though one small boy claimed the smell hurt his nose. An elder heard this and yelled for them to get away. He was the first to die at the mercy of the woman. She then proceeded to the other people until Yaha Uta arrived, followed by Taha Aki, his third wife, and the elders. When Yaha Uta was defeated, Taha Aki turned into an old gray wolf with the strength given by his anger alone. He began fighting the Cold Woman, when his third wife came to a conclusion.

She had just seen her son killed and now her husband ran a terrible danger, along with the rest of her sons and tribe. She heard every word the witnesses told the council and heard Yaha Uta's version of events the night the other one was beaten. She knew that his brother's divergence had saved him. She grabbed a knife from one of her sons, ran towards the blood drinker and stabbed herself in the heart. The Cold Woman could not turn away from the fresh blood and gave in to the thirst. Taha Aki bit her throat and finished her off along with two of his sons who felt such rage at seeing their mother dead that they turned into wolves. After that, Taha Aki never returned to his human self, staying to protect his wife's body and leaving to the forest never to return to the tribe.

Taha Aki's descendants no longer turned to wolves when they reached manhood. Only when a cold one was near would they return. The cold ones always came in one or two so the pack stayed small with 3 wolves until a bigger coven came.

The leader of the coven spoke to Ephraim Black as if he were a man and promised not to harm the Quileutes. His strange yellow eyes gave proof of this, and a treaty was offered to the tribe even though there was no need—they outnumbered the wolves and could have won easily if they fought. Ephraim accepted and the coven's numbers forced a larger pack than before. Over the years, the coven left and returned to Forks but always kept true to their word and did not harm the tribe. It was said that Carlisle Cullen was the one who talked to Ephraim and made the promise."

"What did you think of that?" Harry asked Capri

"Fascinating" She said

Harry smiled "I like her" he said to me

We all laughed.

Capi glanced at her watch, "Wow I better be getting home, my parents will wonder where I have got to else" she said

"I'll walk you back" I offered

"No its ok, you stay here with your friends" I said

"It's ok" I said getting up

"I'll be fine" She insisted

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow then" he said

"Would you like to come to mine tomorrow for breakfast with Embry?" Emily asked

"Sure" Capri said

"I'll meet you same place at 7 tomorrow yeah?" I said

She nodded and walked off

I said good night to everyone and headed off back to mine with a large grin plastered on my face.


End file.
